The Nyxes Series
by HungerGamesHallucinations
Summary: My first story! hope u all enjoy it! I worked really hard and still updating!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nyxes**_

_**Chapter1: Mysterious Models**_

It was a cold, rainy, damp morning. As Harry made his way to the train. It had been five months since the battle of Hogwarts and the death of Lord Voldemort, so when the school was finally repaired, the new headmaster (professor McGonagall) had finally agreed to re-open the school again. The only thing that harry was looking forward to that morning, was seeing his friends. To see their warm happy smiles liven up his day.

Of course, because all of his protectors had died, he was forced to go back to living with the Dursleys, the only family he has left. Doesn't matter, now he's here at gate 9¾ waiting for the return of his best friends and the love of his life, Ginny Weasly. Also, Ron and Hermione are together so he wanted to see how that was getting on.

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLY! WE'RE THROUGH! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVAN CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" shouted Hermione as she was walking through the barrier with her trunk and her face as red as a tomato.

"OH SO WHAT? IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! YOU KNOW LAVENDER THREW HERSLEF ON ME! YOU EVEN SAW!" shouted back a very angry Ron with his face the same colour as hers.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP HER?" replied Hermione with an even angrier tone (if it was possible!).

Hot tears started to pour down her cheeks as she and Ron where scowling at each other. Ron, obviously not knowing how to answer, just stared back and waited for Hermione to say something until Hermione gradually turned away like nothing happened. They were shouting so loud that everybody waiting for the train, and their families, could hear them (especially Harry!).

Though they made it pretty clear, Harry wanted to find out what happened. He suddenly found Ginny staring at them in disbelief and rushed to her side wanting the full story of this.

"Hi Harry," She said when she finally realised he was there, "you're probably wandering what this is all about huh?"

Harry just simply nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, when we got out of the car, and got everything we needed, Ron forgot his owl, so we went to go and find him, but just then, Hermione heard some sounds from a corner and went to check it out. There, we found Ron and lavender talking and Ron looking a bit annoyed. But as soon as Lavender saw us, she threw herself on Ron and gave him a huge kiss full on the lips! It lasted about two seconds before Hermione had got out her wand and started to levitate Lavender and drop her on the other side, Ron couldn't help blushing when she fell, which ticked Hermione off even more! So she did the same to him but that time, she threatened to drop him on top of a dumpster! Fortunately, I persuaded her to stop before anyone else saw her; we were still on the other side, so she dropped Ron on top of Lavender, and ran off crying!" Ginny explained, taking a deep breath after finishing.

"Whoa!"That was all Harry could say as they finally boarded the train with Ron and Hermione both following them not saying a word to each other. When they finally found a place to sit down, Hermione quickly buried herself in her favourite book _Hogwarts: a history _trying to fight off more tears from falling.

Just then, two girls appeared from their door. All four of them stared in awe at these girls. They were very tall, thin and beautiful! They where exactly the same height and had both the same hairstyle, except, one of them had mousse brown skin with shiny dark brown hair with streaks of light brown and brown eyes that almost looked like dark red. Whereas the other one had shiny blonde hair with streaks of dark brown in exactly the same place as the other girl had hers. She had peach coloured skin and light blue eyes to match.

They were both wearing long tops above their knees with black leggings that stopped below their knees underneath. The one with dark hair had a maroon coloured top on and the other one had an aqua blue top on and they obviously where wearing their Hogwarts robes but you could hardly tell. They were both wearing extremely high heels on which where black as well to match with their leggings.

None of them had seen those two before, because if they did, they would've remembered! It's like they were mysterious models!

They suddenly turned to face the hall and walked off down to the end looking at other places to squeeze in. Just then, Harry and Ron immediately jumped off their bench to see where they had gone, when they eventually found them, Ron shouted,

"Hey girls, d'ya wanna come sit with us? There's plenty of room!"Harry looked so embarrassed when they both turned around to look who said that, swaying their perfect hair.

"Sure!"They both said as they stared walking towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Three Unexpected Students**_

Ginny and Hermione stared as the two boys came in and flopped back to their bench, followed by the two girls they saw earlier on. The both elegantly sat next to Ginny with their legs folded in the same position.

"So!" Harry immediately began, wanting to break the silence, "I'm sure that you girls weren't here last year, or the year before, why is that?"

The two girls looked at each other then looked at Harry.

"Um…well-" started the blonde one. But before she could finish, Hermione butted in,

"Before this turns into a whole questioning unit, I'm sure we'd all like to know your names."

"Oh yes right!" said the brunette "I'm Sarah, Sarah Milne. And this is Kylie, Kylie Monroe!"

"Are you guys part veela by any chance?" asked Ron

Hermione quickly kicked him in the shins and gave him a warning glare. Kylie just gave him a smile and said

"No, we're-"

"WITCHES! Happy witches! Like you two!" Sarah quickly interrupted giving Kylie a worried stare.

"Um okaaaaay," Harry said in a confused tone "so why are you here now?"

"We've both got pureblood families and there was no space for us when we where eleven so we where home-schooled, but Dumbledore told us we could come as soon as he had room. Because of the battle, and people dying, space opened up for us, but we didn't want to come and replace dead people, although we had to anyway because it had already been arranged!"Explained Sarah.

"Nice!" whispered Kylie so that only Sarah could hear; she gave her a high five before turning to look at everyone's faces.

"Cool!" said Ginny

"But enough about us" said kylie "What are your names? I can tell by the scar that you're Harry Potter."

"Oh yes, um-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" shouted Ron with rage, not letting Harry finish his sentence.

"I'M RONALD BLOODY WEASLY! IM THE ONE WHO KEEPS SAVING HARRY'S BUTT EVERYTIME HE GETS INTO A FIGHT! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?"Then, looking the two girl's expressions on their faces, he quickly decided to be very charming.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Bilius Weasly," he said, with a very smooth tone and taking one hand to brush the side of his hair back "but you girls can call me Ron."

But his charm had no affection on them; they just stared at Ron in an are-you-serious Look. It did, however, affect Hermione. Her face immediately turned tomato red like before, took her favourite book and slammed it into his head! Ron let out a yelp and clutched his forehead whilst Hermione gracefully sat back down, putting her book in her satchel and turned to the two girls.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, and I don't give a damn if someone forgets it!" she said giving Ron a glare.

"And I'm Ginny Weasly," said Ginny, trying to break up the tension "I really don't see the point in telling you my middle name, you're not going to use it!" she chuckled.

Suddenly the train came to a halt and everyone started to get up and grab their trunks. Sarah and Kylie had very exited looks on their faces as they picked up their jewel-covered bags and immediately headed for the nearest exit.

"Hello and welcome to the new opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" beamed professor McGonagall.

"I will be your new head master, now before we start with the hat sorting, I would like to announce this year's new head boy and girl, and that goes to…Hermione Granger in Gryffindor and Ronald Weasly, also in Gryffindor! Due to recent events, I am sorry to say, but everyone will have to start their whole school year again. "

Everyone started to applaud as Ron and Hermione made their way to the top to receive their badges, and then started to groan when they heard the rest of the speech.

Harry applauded with the crowd aswell, but he couldn't help noticing that Sarah and Kylie were nowhere to be found. He kept scanning the hall for any sign of them but there was nothing. When they both made it back, harry asked Hermione if she had seen them, but she just shook her head.

"Also, now I know this is kind of impossible to understand, but we have three new students joining the seventh year, everyone gasped (even Harry Ron and Hermione because she said three) and muttered questions under their breaths as she continued.

"We have two girls, and one boy that was transferred from the Dumstrang Academy, so could we please welcome, Sarah Milne and Kylie Monroe."

Suddenly, a door behind the professor swung open and the two girls appeared. They made their way down to stand next to the headmaster. Harry gave a huge sigh of relief. Everybody took one look at them and gasped in their beauty like the four did on the train. Sarah quietly whispered something in professor McGonagall's ear and then took a step back.

"Um these girls have been homeschooled just so you know" added the professor.

"Now if one of you girls would kindly sit on this stool to get put into a house? These girls are exactly the same, so if one girl gets put into a house, the other one is the same."

Sarah stepped forward and gently sat on the stool with the sorting hat neatly put on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted. The whole of the Gryffindor table shot up and started to applause as they made their way down to sit next to Harry.

"Hey guys, have you seen who the Dumstrang boy is?" he asked

"Uh no." Said Kylie, letting out a small giggle before turning back to the professor.

"Now can we please welcome our Dumstrang fellow, Jordan Brisque?"

Just then, another door on the side, opened to reveal a tall broad handsome boy with abs the size of boulders. Every girl,(even professor McGonagall!) blushed as he walked down to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

All the Gryffindors cheered as Jordan placed himself in the only free space. Next to Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: According To Plan**_

Hurriedly, a small fat man ran down the hall of the Enchanted Castle holding a small piece of parchment rolled up with a red ribbon to seal it. The hall was filled with many colours. The carpet that the man was running on had a rainbow pattern with a golden boarder. At the two sides there were marble walls to shine on the different colours that the hall projected. In front of them, there were many statues of people each painted with a different colour.

Once this man had made it to the end of the hall, he was standing in front of a huge gold thrown with two more statues on either side but these where gold. In the thrown, there sat a tall man with an evil grin.

"Your majesty," said the small man bowing at his presence "I've got the scroll as you requested, if you don't mind me asking, what is this?"

The man on the thrown turned his evil grin into a sweet smile.

"Theodore, my sweet, sweet Theodore," he began grabbing the scroll from Theodore's hand "This scroll tell us where our nyxes have been sent to. It also shows us what they're doing. So if one of them slips out of hand, we'll know and be sure to put them down."

Theo gave a huge gasp.

"You mean kill?" he said with a frightened voice.

The man sitting on the throne slowly turned his sweet smile back into an evil grin.

"Precisely!"

"LORD NYXEN! We can't kill them! We can torture them but not kill! They won't be any good to us dead! We still need them for the world invasion! Besides, they're indestructible, we won't be able to even if we tried!" panted Theodore

"Fine! Doesn't matter! None of them can do harm anyway. All of them are out searching for Harry Potter; it's their life's work! What could go wrong?"

Just then, the rolled up scroll started to beam. Lord Nyxen quickly opened it and saw Sarah and Kylie sitting next to Harry.

"Who are they?"Asked lord Nixen

"That would be Sarah Milne and Kylie Monroe, the red and blue nyxes!" Theodore answered pointing to two statues on the left.

One statue, that was painted blue, looked exactly like Kylie whilst the other statue, that was painted red, looked exactly like Sarah.

"Oh good! They've found him! Be sure to reward them with a north star each! I need that golden chalice! It's one of the things I need to take down the most powerful wizards of the earth! That and the platinum, bronze and silver chalices that haven't been found yet!"

"Um my lord? Yeah, it seems that the professor hasn't given him the ball yet so we're gonna have to hold on for a few hours." Explained Theodore.

"WHAT!" shouted Lord Nyxen "he hasn't gotten it yet!"

"I've just read the headmaster's mind, and I've found out that she'll give it to him before he goes to bed. I think the girls already know that, because they haven't held a sword to his neck yet!" he said pointing at Sarah who was flirting with Jordan and Kylie who was chatting with Ginny.

"I hope they don't get too carried away, I don't want to have to torture the only nyxes that have found that boy!"

"Sir they're loyalty lies with you. Ever since you kidnapped them when they were 11, all they've wanted to do was serve you. I bet they don't even know who they're families are!"

"Well of course, I brainwashed them remember!(sigh)"

"Ok, so we've got nothing to worry about!"

Lord Nixen just slumped back in his thrown and folded his arms like a toddler.

"But I just don't trust that school! There's something about it that makes my skin crawl!"

"It doesn't matter. By tomorrow, the girls would've stolen the crystal ball, and given it to you. Trust me my lord; everything is going according to plan!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: I've found It! **_

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with that ferret!" complained Hermione as she was walking to her new dorm with Kylie.

Hermione sighed and turned to her friend.

"Thanks again for helping me with carrying my bags Kylie, I really appreciate it."

"No problem! I'm all about helping. So is it true that Harry gave you that golden chalice thingy to look after?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh! No reason! So listen, I'm all about helping with relationships aswell, so if you ever need me, just send me a note by owl, and I'll be right over! Your password is _snaggletooth_ right?"

"Yes…how did you know? Did Ron tell you?"

"No I just guessed! I didn't even know until now, cool right?"

"Um yeah, anyway it's ok, I won't need anybody to cheer me up, I can handle it myself thanks. Snaggletooth!"

The door to the common room swung open and the two girls made their way to Hermione's room.

"Well, if you're all settled, I'll go back to my room, bye!" said Kylie, and with that, she left the common room and headed back down the hall.

Immediately, Kylie put a hand through her robes and pulled out a small object that looked a lot like a walky-talky.

"Red! Come in, Red! This is blue; alert the other Nyxes, and the Lord! I've found it!"

"Hey Kylie! Is it true?" Sarah asked, as she ran over to Kylie the next morning, completely forgetting that they were in the Hogwarts garden and that everybody around them could hear.

"Shh! Not here!" whispered Kylie, as she pulled her best friend into the school and next to the common room.

"Fangtastic!" she shouted.

When the door flung itself open, they quickly searched for a quiet place to talk.

"So! Is it true?" Sarah asked, again, with a more eager tone.

"Yes, of course! Why would I lie about something like this? It's at Hermione's dorm right now!"

"So why don't we go and get it? Do you know the password? Wait of course you do! You can read her mind! Let's go!" but before Sarah could move a muscle, Kylie quickly stopped her.

"You know that's a bad idea, I'm the only person she's told the password to! Well that and Ron, but he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore! The first person she'll guess is me! Plus, the portrait lady, Madam Lindle, will obviously know it's me and tell her!"

"So it won't be you." Sarah said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You can drink some polyjuice potion, change into Hermione, and grab it from her dorm!"

"No, we can't. Harry told her to never take it out of her dorm; also, that chalice is really bright so you can see it from a mile away!"

"Ok, well, you know that harry has an invisibility cloak right? So you'll just have to steal that and go in whenever Hermione or Ron do, then when they go off to bed, you follow Hermione up to her place, wait for her to fall asleep, find the chalice, and fly out the window!"

"Yeah, just one small problem, we don't know how to fly!"

"But we're nyxes! (Sigh) So we'll get taught! Aren't you in contact with the purple Nyx, Victoria?"

"Not anymore, she lost her cell phone during a battle with a dragon, but I know her address, we can visit her during winter break and she can teach us."

"Wow, all this just for flying? Couldn't I just pick you up by broom?"

"No, we're gonna need to learn flying someday, now's the best time to do it. Ok, instead of winter break, how about tomorrow? We can send her a note by owl, and she can just meet us in hogsmeade, sound good?"

"Perfect!"

A few hours later, Kylie was sitting in the common room reading a book when Sarah came running up to her, holding a letter.

"Hey! Guess what! I wrote to Victoria saying we needed help, and she wrote back! Look!"

Sarah handed her the letter and Kylie quickly opened it and read it to her.

_Dear Sarah and Kylie,_

_Great job in finding the boy! We're all very proud of you girls! I have agreed in teaching you two how to fly, but it won't just take a day, because of your age, I'll say at least a week! I've also told the lord about this, and he says that if you girls can get that ball by the end of this month, then he'll give you both honorary nyx badges! Let's meet behind hogshead tomorrow in an hour, right in the forest._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Victoria, Purple_

_P.S. Theodore told me to send these north stars to you. One each! Don't be greedy!_

There was a small envelope attached to the letter. In it, the girls found two bright floating objects which looked like diamonds. They were both amazed and worried because the light was so bright, it shone over the whole common room!

"Wow! What are they?" said an equally amazed Hermione as she sat down next to them.

Kylie quickly hid their letter in her bag and whispered to Sarah that she had to make something up to pass the time.

"Um… well…we bought them! Yeah! There was this store, next to our mansions, that sold stars! And…um…there were only two left, so we bought them before anyone else could! Yeah, and they're like pets that can easily die so I don't think anybody else has one anymore!"

By then, everyone who was in the common room at that time, gathered around to hear the story.

"Oh! That is SO cool! I wish I was there to get one!" squeaked Dennis, as he was peering in to get a closer look.

"Shut up Dennis! Who cares about a star! We could easily get one from the sky! We're wizards!" shouted lavender, a bit annoyed that no-one payed attention to her when she said that. Except for Hermione.

"Alright then! Go and get one! Now!" (She was still angry at lavender)

"No! I don't have to prove anything to you! You're just a annoying little know it all!"

Just then, the common room door swung open to reveal Ron, Harry and Jordan. Ron, looking at how angry the two girls where, rushed over to Lavender and asked her what was wrong.

"That bookworm was shouting at me for no reason!" she lied, forcing a tear to run down her cheek.

By then, everybody stepped in to help Hermione.

"No she wasn't!"

"You're lying!"

"Get out! You loser!"

Hermione turned her frown into a smirk, straightened up, and went to join Sarah and Kylie. Ron knew he had to step in for lavender, but he didn't want to be hated aswell. Plus, he didn't know what to say!

Jordan wanted to break the feud and change the subject.

"Hey girls, wacha got there?" he asked looking at Sarah and Kylie.

Sarah's whole face lit up, as bright as the two stars in front of her, when she heard his voice.

"Hi Jordan! They're stars! You wanna see?"

She immediately blew her hands and gently put a them behind a star. Slowly, Sarah straightened her arms and the star acted as a force, moving forward slowly towards Jordan.

"Oh wow!" he gasped, putting his hands under the star as if it were sitting on them.

Sarah couldn't do anything but stare at him. Kylie noticed this and immediately sent her a thought saying that you shouldn't fall in love. Sarah heard this and slumped back into the sofa.

'It's not fair Kylie!' she thought giving Kylie a frown.

Her best friend didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Flying Lessons!**_

The next day, the two nyxes where sitting on a bench in the garden. Kylie was scribbling away on her notebook, drawing them both with honorary badges, standing proud beneath their own statues. Joined by the other nyxes. You see, they are the youngest two nyxes of the whole bunch. When they were kidnapped, all the other nyxes where about their age today. So when Sarah and Kylie where training, the rest of them had already got their badges.

Sarah was sitting next to her, but she had her eyes fixed on Jordan, who was joking around with Seamus and Dean. Her friend lifted her eyes from her notebook, and noticed what Sarah was doing.

"Seriously, cut it out! You know that Lord Nixen has got the scroll, so why do you keep doing this?" she whispered

"Oh my god! It's not like two seconds later I'll be driving off into the sunset with him with a sign taped on the back of the car saying 'just married' so just leave me alone! I'm pretty sure, that you'll find someone equally special, and that you'll be acting the same way!" she hissed back.

But Kylie wasn't listening, because just before Sarah had started to argue, a tall, thin, muscular boy with silver hair came striding into the garden with a girl tugging at his arm, and two boys following behind. The boy saw Kylie staring and told the girl next to him, to go and talk to her friends. She obediently did what he said, and went to find a gang of girls. When Sarah noticed that he was heading her way, and that Kylie's whole face was beaming, she took the hint, and went to sit with Jordan. Kylie was so focused on this silver haired boy, that she didn't notice Sarah flirting, yet again, with Jordan. When the boy finally sat down next to her she quickly started the conversation.

"Hi! I'm Kylie! What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin god."

Kylie couldn't help but smirk when he said 'Slytherin God' she knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, 'Slytherin god' what happened to your friends? Weren't they just behind you?"

"No, whenever they see me walking over to a pretty girl like you, they immediately walk away." Kylie blushed.

For the next half hour, all they did was talk. Sarah and Jordan where just opposite them doing exactly the same. By the end, Draco and Kylie where joking away, whilst Sarah was resting her head on Jordan's shoulder and they were both staring at the clouds chatting away. Then all of a sudden…

"OK! Everybody who's going to hogsmeade, follow me!" shouted professor McGonagall.

She was shouting so loud, that everyone jumped at the sound of her voice. They all quickly stood in an orderly fashion, and waited for the next instruction.

When they where there, the two girls quickly searched for hogshead.

"Look! There it is!" said Sarah, pointing to one of the many stores.

"Ok, quickly, let's go! I bet she's already waiting for us!"

But just as they were about to go, a 17 year old, dreamy girl with long golden hair stopped them.

"Who's waiting for you?" she asked, in the kindest way possible.

"Oh, hi Luna! No, nobodies looking for us, w-why would you say that?" kylie quickly answered. She's not very good with lying.

"I just heard you," said Luna Lovegood, "You said, 'I bet she's waiting for us!'"

Before Kylie could say anything, Sarah quickly jumped in before her friend could accidently give it away.

"Yeah! My mum! She sent me an owl saying that she wanted to meet us two, but it wasn't definite, she might show up and she might not."

"Oh, well, you guys have fun then! Bye!" and with that, she was off in a flash!

They immediately turned back to facing hogshead, and started again.

"Haha! You're SO good at lying! How do you do it?" Kylie asked.

"Dunno, hey, wouldn't it be nice if we actually had a mother?"

Kylie sighed.

"Yeah."

"Look! There she is!"

Standing right before them, was a tall woman who looked like a bigger version of Kylie and Sarah. But she was floating in mid-air. She slowly dropped to the ground to meet them.

"Hello girls!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Vicky!" Kylie beamed. Sarah quickly gave her nudge because it was a lesson, not a play date.

"She means, hello purple nyx, we're so happy that you've agreed to teach us!"

Victoria just laughed and said,

"Girls please, during these lessons, I'm not your master, I'm your friend!"

"See?" said Kylie, looking at Sarah in an, I've-just-owned-you sort of way.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well, we only have a few more hours here, so we need to hurry things up!"

"Wait I've got a better idea," Kylie quickly added "why don't we just freeze time?"

"Yeah, she was really excited about these lessons so this might happen a lot!" Sarah warned.

"Yes well, you only get to freeze time when you get given an honorary badge like this."

Victoria held up a small badge with a magic, golden glow on it. If you looked closely, there was a picture of her standing in front of a purple statue that looked just like her.

Kylie stared in amazement for about five seconds before going into a strop.

"It's not fair! You don't get taught anything when you're a junior nyx like me!"

"Well, you get to learn how to fly," Vicky reassured, "and don't worry, if you girls get that chalice, then you'll earn one!"

"I don't understand why can't one of you senior nyxes just go to Hogwarts and get the thing yourselves? I mean, wont it be easier because you have the training?" asked Sarah.

"Um hello? Don't you want a badge?" Kylie added.

"Well, that could be the answer," said Victoria, completely ignoring kylie "but somehow, the headmaster found out what Lord Nyxen was planning to do, and charmed the school so that no nyxes can get in."

"Wait, aren't we nyxes?" asked Kylie.

"Not really, you girls are junior, so that means you're not actual nyxes." Victoria answered, teasingly.

"Once again, not fair!"

"Hey at least be happy some of us could get in, otherwise, our plan would've failed!"

"Oh my god! Can we just get on with the lesson please?" Sarah interrupted.

"Oh! Right! Now, the first position when you take off is like an ironman pose, so you put your arms and legs together, put your hands horizontally, and look up. But, always, before you take off, you should bend your knees, and push off, otherwise, nothing happens."

So the girls did exactly that, but when they were in the air, both of them lost control and fell to the ground.

"Aha! That's step one, step two is, this."

She immediately took off and stopped in mid air.

"Bend your top half of your body so that you're in a ninety degrees angle. Like so." She demonstrated, as the girls bounced up to join her.

"Then pull your bottom half up to join so it's like you're lying on your stomach." She showed them, and they copied

"Hey look! It's like we're lying on air!" Kylie joked, but Sarah quickly gave her a look that said 'concentrate'.

"Thank you Sarah. Now step three. With one swift motion, look up, bend your knees like before, and push!" and with that, all three of them went soaring.

When the girls soon got the hang of it, they went everywhere! But when someone would pass by, they immediately had to go in the other direction to keep from getting caught.

After 2 hours, professor McGonagall told all the Hogwarts students to come to her so they could leave.

"Well, for the first lesson, you girls where amazing! Now, I have to tell you before I forget, just before the lesson, I was informed that Kristy, the green nyx, told me that lord Nyxen would like to speak to me tomorrow, so she will be taking over the next lesson ok?"

"Are you sure we need a next lesson? I mean, we're pretty good at it!" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I'm sure. It doesn't just take one lesson to get you crossing countries you know."

"Ok, we'll see you in two weeks then! Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: You're a Nyx!**_

The next day, Sarah was walking to the great hall for lunch, when Jordan immediately ran over to talk to her.

"Hey, where were you guys yesterday? We were searching for you everywhere! Luna said you guys where in hogshead with your mum but when we went to go and check, we couldn't find you."

"Where you spending your time in hogsmeade looking for us?"

"No, not really. After a while, we sat down to have something to eat. Then time was up."

"Oh, so you really did spend your time looking for us! We were fine, it's just, my mum had to leave early so we where zooming through the stores. Then when she left, we had a snowball fight in the forest. Sorry we didn't tell you this earlier."

"Oh well, we all missed you girls, especially because we had to take lavender with us and she kept whining that is was a waste of time."

Sarah laughed then she realized something.

"Kylie!"

"What about her? Wait! Sarah!"

Sarah had quickly turned around and ran to find her. She obviously would've been asked the same question by the others, and (as said before) she was not very good at lying!

"Why didn't I notice this before!" she accidently asked herself out loud.

"Notice what? Sarah!" shouted a sprinting Jordan behind her.

When she found her, it was too late. Kylie was surrounded by Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Pravati, Lavender and Ron. When Kylie saw that Sarah was there, she rushed over to her and told her in thought what she had said. Sarah couldn't help but say something out loud.

"Why on earth did you just-"

"What's a nyx?" pravati interrupted.

"Um, well could you excuse us for a second?" asked Sarah, while she was yanking Kylie's arm.

She pulled her into the garden, followed by Jordan and Hermione.

"Guys please; I need to talk to Kylie for a second." Sarah insisted, with a little anger in her voice.

"I know what a nyx is," said Hermione, not moving a muscle, "and I know all about lord Nyxen. And his plans."

Sarah looked down.

"Kylie, I can't believe you told them" she muttered under her breath.

Jordan was very confused.

"What? What's a nyx? And who's lord Nyxen? Can somebody please explain what just happened!" he asked.

"Why don't you tell him Sarah? After all, you are the one who's been lying to us this whole time." Said Hermione.

Sarah, took a deep breath, her head was still down.

"Ok, we're nyxes"

"How did you get in?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, we aren't real nyxes; we haven't got the badges to prove it yet. So we don't obey lord Nyxen."

Kylie gave Sarah a what-are-you-talking-about look. Sarah sent her a thought saying 'just go with it'.

"So you don't know about the four chalices?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, of course, kylie told me that you have one because Harry gave it to you. But I don't know how a golden cup is great!" Sarah asked with a fake-confused look.

"Oh, well, then I've got nothing to worry about." Hermione said.

She sat down on the nearest bench and motioned everyone to sit next to her. Then she turned to Jordan.

"A nyx is a wizard who possesses great power, like how to fly, how to read minds or how to bring someone back to life. But they're ruled by a bigger nyx called lord Nyxen and his assistant Theodore, and he kidnaps them at the age of twelve and takes them to live in an enchanted castle there, he gives each of them a colour to represent. Every hundred years, the nyxes are sent down to earth, for a mission. Like, killing a dragon for its blood or stealing something powerful. Then, their lord uses these things for something evil or something benign."

"Wow, so what are your colours?" Jordan asked looking at Sarah and Kylie.

They both took off their Hogwarts robes, and showed Jordan their arms. Kylie had a rainbow on her forearm but all of the colours were blue, and Sarah had another rainbow on her forearm but all of the colours were red.

"Oh so your red and your blue"

"Yup!" Sarah nodded with a smile.

"Cool! You'll sure get a lot of questions like mine if you tell everyone else."

"Not if you guys don't tell them."

"But Kylie already did!"

"Yeah, but you could just lie like us!"

"It doesn't feel right, but if it's for you, ok!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile and blush.

Before they went inside, Jordan stopped them.

"Just one more question, if you girls don't have a mum anymore, where were you when we were in hogsmeade?"

"Practising our powers in the forest!"

Sarah had to tell another, lie. Otherwise, Hermione would've figured out why they were having flying lessons,(she's really smart!) and know what they're up to.

They walked back to the crowd of confused faces and sat down.

"Don't you dare say a word!" Sarah whispered to Kylie.

Kylie put her head down and gulped.

"So, what's a nyx?" asked Harry.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" said Sarah

"But Kylie just said that you two are nyxes!"

"Oh! You mean nyxes! Yeah, we made up this club called a nyx club because we liked the name!"

"Oh, well does that club know how to solve problems? Because we've got a pretty big one"

He gestured a hand at Lavender and Ron who were flirting behind in a corner and taking no interest in them. And then he gestured a hand at Hermione who looked like she was ready to slap Ron with a book, again!

"Yes, and I think the rest of us have to help aswell"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Get Ron Jealous**_

The next morning, Sarah, Kylie, Harry and Jordan were eating breakfast in the great hall when suddenly, the doors swung open, and a very angry Hermione came stomping in.

She sat down next to Sarah and stared down at the bowl of porridge that magically appeared on plate, trying to fight tears that were streaming down. But Sarah knew what she was doing.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" she whispered, so only Hermione could hear it.

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out an empty piece of parchment. She took out her wand and waved it over the paper, then letters started to appear.

"J-Just an easier way of w-writing," she whispered back between sniffs as she handed Sarah the paper.

Sarah looked down on the paper and her eyes widened. It read…

_I was heading to the hall to meet up with you guys, and as I was passing an old broom cupboard, I heard noises like giggling and ruffling. And being head girl, it was my duty to check out anything sounding suspicious. So when I opened the door, it was dark, and the noises stopped, and when I turned the light on,_

Sarah saw that there was round wet tears on the paper, as she read the next bit.

_I saw lavender hugging a boy in a corner, and they both had red lipstick smeared all over their faces. _

The tear stains became bigger and wetter as Sarah read on,

_The boy said my name, and that's when I knew who he was._

The story had ended, and thank god for that! If it was any longer, the paper would've been drenched with tears.

All Sarah could do was look up from the paper, to see a tomato red face with loads of tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to give her friend a hug, but she didn't want to become we herself, plus, that's more of a guy thing.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. Ron should've known better, look, we can get back at him, we-"

"No, I'm not that kind of person."

"Are you kidding me? You've already dropped him on top of lavender,-"

"how did you know about that? Lemme guess nyx powers, mind reading?"

"Shh! Some of these people can hear you!" she hissed, "and yes. Not the point, you've slammed a book into his head when we were on the train! For god sakes, if you can hurt him physically, you can hurt him mentally!"

Most people wouldn't have understood that last part, but she was Hermione Granger, she knows everything!

"(Sigh) Ok fine, what's the plan?"

After lunch, Kylie, Sarah, Ginny and Hermione found a quiet spot in the library, and continued to brainstorm their plan.

"Ok, what we need to do, is find someone who Ron hates, or someone who's good looking, and pretend to fall in love with him, that way he can get really jealous, and fall for you!" Sarah told her.

"You also have to get an extreme makeover so he can notice you before you get him jealous." Kylie added.

"Hey, what's wrong with me now?" said Hermione, looking offended.

"Nothing, just my brother so dim-witted. You need to stand out." Said Ginny.

"Ok, so who should I pretend to fall in love with?"

"Well, Ron hates Malfoy, you can try him." Ginny suggested.

"Whoa! Back it up! He's already got someone!" sad Kylie.

"Um, is there something you're not telling us kylie?" Ginny asked.

"look, there are plenty of other people. If it can't be Malfoy, so be it!" Sarah interrupted.

Gin still eyed Kylie from time to time, but in the end, they found the perfect person.

"Ok, well, should we get him then?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he needs to be in on this aswell." Answered Sarah.

Dean, was sitting in the common room, talking to Ron, when the girls came bursting in. They looked at where he was talking to and started to whisper to one another as they made their way to some sofas.

'What should we do?'

'Ron is meant to be with Harry!'

'We need someone to distract him, so the rest of us tell him the plan.'

'leave it to me!'

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to Ron.

"Ron, I need to talk to you in private, about Fred." She said then gave dean a half smile.

"Oh sure, but can it wait? Were discussing about how he needs to find a girl, and I think Romilda Vein has been giving him the look in herbology!"

"Seriously? You'd rather discuss dating with Dean, then to hear about you're dead brother?"

"(Sigh) Fine, what is it?"

"Um we need to talk in private." She said, glaring at Dean.

"Oh no problem, I need to go and find Seamus anyway."

He got up and searched the common room for his friend, but he then stopped when Hermione and Sarah waved and motioned him to come and sit with them.

"So, Ron. You know how George need a partner to help him run their store?"

"They said me? Well, it's about time they started noticing my brilliant talent in selling things!"

"No they said me, I had to tell you so you wouldn't get upset when we announce it."

"So what you're saying is, this has nothing to do with me? Huh!

Well, fine! I didn't really want to do it anyway!" he lied.

Ginny rolled her eyes and saw that the girls were done with telling Dean the plan, then she got up, gave Ron a disgusted look, and went to join her friends.

"Does he know?" she asked

"yeah, he's ok with it." Hermione said.

"Great!" she smiled.

The next day, Sarah, Dean, Kylie and Ginny met in the common room before breakfast.

"Is everything set? Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Just then a tall, beautiful girl came down the stairs. Believe it or not, this girl was Hermione. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was really straight with little streaks of light brown and lay on her shoulders, she was wearing glossy make up to match her tight tank top with denim shorts that where only a few centimetres long. She was wearing really high heels which were black, and her Hogwarts robes carelessly sat on her shoulders. It was like she was another figure of a nyx!

"Wow!" said Dean.

"Yeah, I gave her makeover and let her borrow my clothes!" Sarah proudly gloated.

"Hi guys!" Hermione beamed when she finally made it down the stairs.

Everybody was eating breakfast in the great hall when the doors swung open to reveal Dean and the beautiful Hermione holding hands.

When Ron finally noticed her, after flirting with Lavender, her couldn't stop staring at them and Lavender got annoyed.

"Stop it won-won!" she hissed into his ear.

Sarah pulled out a small piece of cloth and pretended to wipe imaginary tears.

"(sniff sniff) I'm so proud! (sniff sniff)"

"Wow Hermione! You look gorgeous! And I didn't know you had a thing going on with Dean!" said Harry, giving his best friend a hug.

"Yeah, it was love at first sight!" Hermione said

"hey! Bookworm! What's with the new look? You look like a tramp!" shouted Lavender.

Sarah almost attacked Lavender with her bowl of porridge. Instead she looked at Lavender's toast. Slowly, her toast started to burn, it got darker and darker until it was on fire! The fire grew larger and larger so that everyone could see it. Lavender immediately screamed in fear and jumped off her seat, making her way to the girls bathroom. Kylie quickly squeezed Sarah's arm to try and get her to stop. As soon as Sarah looked away from the fiery toast, the whole thing vanished within a split second.

"I seriously didn't know how to do that! It just happened!" she whispered with delight to Kylie.


End file.
